We Are One
by NickJisoffMYchain
Summary: Burt and Kurt have an argument days before the anniversary of Elizabeth Hummel's death. Burt sings. Please read and review! Has mentions of Klaine.


I hope you like my story! Please read and review! Thanks!

KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE KLAINE

Kurt growled as he walked into his room. What was so wrong with spending time with his boyfriend? He knew, now more than ever, _why_ it was important but he just didn't feel like doing family bonding time, he needed time to himself. Especially now. This week would mark the tenth anniversary of his moms death, and instead of keeping to themselves for the day and going to visit her together later that day, his dad had decided to screw up their tradition to include Carol and Finn.

It's not that he didn't love them, he did, and he just didn't want to spend that day with two people who hadn't known her, who didn't know what he was going through.

"Look Kurt, I know this is difficult, but I thought that since we are family we could go through this week and Saturday together," Burt sighed as he talked to his son behind the door.

"Well I don't want too," Kurt knew he sounded childish but he was stubborn on this, he wasn't going to share Saturday with Carol and Finn, he just couldn't.

He heard his dad sigh and then leave. Sighing himself, Kurt flopped (gracefully!) onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow. This week was already going to be hard on him, why did his dad have to go and ruin their perfectly good tradition?

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into McKinley high with a slightly lower confidence than normal. His mother's anniversary always seemed to take the spirit out of him, if only a little.<p>

He went to his locker to put away his books as well as getting the books he left in there.

"Hey beautiful," A voice said as they wrapped his arms around Kurt's body.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt said with as much enthusium as possible, which wasn't much.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, concern written all over his face.

"It's the anniversary of my mom's death…"Kurt whispered before turning back around to face his locker.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sor…"

"It wasn't your fault, you have nothing to be sorry for," Kurt interrupted, partly because he was so sick of people telling him that they were sorry for his loss, saying sorry wasn't going to get his mother back.

Blaine and Kurt stood awkwardly in silence for a few minutes before Blaine sighed and held out his hand.

"Come on, let's go to class. After school we'll get some ice cream," Blaine said smiling.

"Actually Blaine, I think I'll just go home by myself. Not that I don't want to it's just, I like to be by myself during this week," Kurt said, talking the offered hand.

"Yeah I can understand that," Blaine nodded walking him to his first class.

The rest of the week went by agonizingly slow. Burt and Kurt still had their differences, Burt still wanting to go to the cemetery with Carole and Finn, and Kurt refusing.

* * *

><p>Burt sat in his office at the garage. He couldn't think straight, for many reasons. He couldn't help but think of his son, why couldn't Kurt see that he wanted to include his new family in this tradition. Burt thought that if they did this then the family could feel even closer. He loved Carole and Finn and he wanted to them to be a part of something this special.<p>

Burt sighed as he looked at the picture of his son on his desk. It was the picture of the day he was born, his mother was holding him. God, Elizabeth looked so beautiful, even though she had hair plastered to her forehead and she looked exhausted. Picking it up Burt couldn't help but remember all those times he tried so hard to accept Kurt for who he was, for who he is.

The he remembered all those time that Kurt tried to make this work. Going to the garage more times than he needed, watching games even though he hated it, taking care of him when he was sick. His son shouldn't have had to do that. He was the son, not the dad.

He remembered what Elizabeth had told him after Kurt and pronounced that he wanted sensible heels for his third birthday, "He is so special, Burt, sweetheart, we have to love him for who he is, he is no different just because of his sexuality, we are still a family, we are still his parents, and we should love him as such," she had told him with the fire that he had come to love.

Burt was going to do that, he knew he had to respect his son's wishes, maybe next year he could ease him into it, he did kind of spring it on him. He suddenly remembered a song that Kurt use to love when he was younger and he suddenly knew what to do.

It was finally Friday, the day before his mother's death and Kurt was tired beyond belief. He hadn't slept much the night before and he knew he wasn't going to sleep much tonight as well. This week was always the hardest.

Kurt slowly walked to Glee club practice, wishing he could just skip it. Once he got into the room he settled in Blaine's arms, intending to just shut out the world until it was time to practice.

Mr. Schuester was just about to start talking when a figure behind him cleared his throat.

"Uh… can I sing something to my son?" Burt asked, stepping into the choir room.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Kurt asked from his position in Blaine's arms.

"I know that we've had a hard week, what with your mother's death anniversary, and just the stress of everything else so I wanted to do this for you," Burt took a deep breath and continued, "I feel like I haven't been a good father…"

"Dad you've…"

"Let me finish Kurt, you've done all that you could to make me feel comfortable about you being gay. You even started to take care of me after your mother died, making the food and all that. You've played football, worked in the garage, took care of _me_, when I was sick. I want to do something for you, so I am going to sing you a song," Burt finished nervously fixing his hat.

"You use to love this song, I sang it to you after mom died and I thought it was appropriate to sing it now," With that Burt looked at the kids with the instruments and nodded his head.

_As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we_

_Don't understand_

Burt's voice was rough but still had a quality that made his voice very likable. Kurt gasped as he heard the song that had kept him going after his mother had passed away.

_And the only thing we know_

_Is things don't always go_

_The way we planned_

_But you'll see every day_

_That we'll never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone_

_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride_

_We are more than we are_

_We are one_

Here Burt took Kurt's hand and pulled him up to the center of the room. Kurt smiling and crying slightly took a deep breath to sing his part.

_If there's so much I must be_

_Can I still just be me_

_The way I am?_

_Can I trust in my own heart_

_Or am I just one part_

_Of some big plan?_

Burt took Kurt in his arms and sang with tears in his eyes. Losing his wife had been hard but he knew it was harder because Kurt lost his mother, someone who understood Kurt in a way that Burt was still trying to understand.

_Even those who are gone_

_Are with us as we go on_

_Your journey has only begun_

_Tears of pain, tears of joy_

_One thing nothing can destroy_

_Is our pride, deep inside_

_We are one_

Burt looked at his son, he may not have turned out to be what he had wanted when he was born but he loved him more than words can say. They had been through a lot in the past, but they knew that their love of one another is what got them through.

_We are one, you and I_

_We are like the earth and sky_

_One family under the sun_

_All the wisdom to lead_

_All the courage that you need_

_You will find when you see_

_We are one_

The two smiled as the song finished, hugging tightly as the rest of the New Directions waited patiently and respectfully.

"So, uh, Kurt, I was thinking after class we could take a drive to the graveyard… just you and me," Burt smiled rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I'd love that dad,"


End file.
